Trago Amargo
by Scarlet2898
Summary: Solo un pequeño roce basta para encender sentimientos escondidos, aún mas si lo es después de una tarde de risas y diversión. One-Shot Lemmon Nalu.


Hola, llego con un One-Shot Nalu, espero que sea de su agrado, cosas extrañas salen de mi mente, esta es una de ellas.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, la historia si.

 _ **La historia gira en torno a la mentalidad de Natsu.**_

Gemidos y gemidos salían de tu boca, un largo beso apasionado, toques lentos y suaves recorrían mi cuerpo, tembloroso toque tus pechos, sonreíste, solo podía pensar en cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación. Deje tus labios un momento y mire tus ojos, hundiéndome en lo más profundo de tu alma, rodaste tu vista evitándome, mirando sonrojada a la esquina de la habitación, sonreí aprovechando nuestra cercanía y me aloje en tu cuello, respirando levemente sobre tu piel, mis manos en tus piernas subiendo y bajando, no quería hacer nada que tu no quisieras, calme mis movimientos, pero al llevar tus manos a mi nuca y tomar mi cabello me impulse y bese tu cuello, gemiste, fue algo nuevo para mí, después de todo éramos amigos desde hace mucho. Mis manos recorrían tus piernas y cintura, no lo evitabas, así pensé que no habría problema al seguir, te recosté en la cama, posándome encima de ti, nuestro vientre se rosaba a pesar que teníamos ropa, mire de nuevo tus ojos y los evitaste, no aguante la tentación y tome tu cara obligándome a verme, lo hiciste, te pregunte porque hacíamos esto, no estaba bien, solo sonreíste y tomaste mi mano guiándola a tus pechos, " _no aguanto más",_ susurraste, sentí tus labios en los míos y empezó una danza con nuestras lenguas, no cerré mis ojos para observarte, como toda una romántica empedernida disfrutabas con tus parpados cerrados y tus manos jugueteando en mi espalda, no me di cuenta cuando quitaste el saco azul que traía, mientras tu seguías sonrojada con ese vestido que apenas comprabas, me detuve de repente, sentándome un poco lejos de ti, me miraste extrañada, te acercaste y posaste tu mano en mi hombro preguntándome si todo estaba bien, te respondí que no, no se suponía que estuviéramos haciendo esto y quizá después nos arrepentiríamos, el silencio reino en ese momento solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, bajaste la mano y tu mirada, escuche tu llanto y rápidamente te mire asustada, tapaste tu cara con ambas manos y lloraste, lloraste en silencio.

Me disculpe con un gran nudo en la garganta pero me sorprendí al ver que te disculpabas tú, " _perdóname, siempre había querido esto, no quería obligarte a nada antes ni ahora, sé que no lo quieres, por eso perdóname_ " repetías una y otra vez, lo entendí, tu querías, yo lo estaba evitando, después no me podría controlar, por eso me detuve, pero ya lo entendía, me acerque y te bese, no lo venias venir ya que tu sorpresa lo delataba, un beso apasionado, con ganas de más, de un rápido movimiento te puse sobre mis piernas, despojándote del vestido y sostén, tapaste tus senos asustada, tome tus manos y las entrelace con las mías, "yo también quería esto" dije por fin mirándote fijamente, sonreíste tiernamente y relajándote. Lamí tu pezón, gemiste muy fuerte, tanto que tapaste tu boca, me excite de sobremanera y seguí con mi acto, ahora succionando y jalando, cerrabas tus ojos, ahogando los gemidos en tu boca, con mi mano estrujaba tu otro seno, tomaste mi cabello enredándolo con tus manos pequeñas y delicadas, te recosté en la cama de nuevo, ahora besando tus labios y masajeando tus senos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era el hacerte sentir bien, sabía que eras virgen, por eso aún no me atrevía a tocar tu intimidad, pasaste tus piernas sobre mi cintura, hundiéndome más en tu ser, nuestras pelvis se tocaron, un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, claramente sentiste lo mismo, tu nerviosismo era visible, "podemos parar si quieres" dije en tu oído, la quietud tuya me daba una respuesta clara, sonreí, no quería obligarte a nada, trate de levantarme pero tus piernas no me liberaban, mire tus ojos de nuevo, la llama en ellos encendió los míos, "Tómame" soltaste al aire finalmente, te obedecí.

Descendí con besos y lamidas por tu pecho posándome en tu vientre, alzaba mí vista cada rato para mirar tus gestos, tus expresiones, eran una poesía para mí. Llegue a tu pelvis, mire tu cara, estabas asustada, lentamente tome tus bragas y las deslizaba por tus piernas, no me detenías, pero por tu expresión tenías miedo, me detuve un momento, aun no quitaba tus bragas del todo, "sigue" me pedias, lo dude un poco, "tengo miedo, pero si es contigo sé que me harás sentir protegida", te mire de nuevo y sonreí, quitando esa barrera entre tu intimidad y el mundo. Tapaste tu rostro muy apenada, eso es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida, bese tus piernas suavemente, bajando hasta tu intimidad, movías mucho tu cuerpo, y finalmente bese tu tesoro, gemiste aún más fuerte que con tus senos, lamí tu botón, acariciando tus piernas, fruncías el ceño retorciéndote y apretando las sabanas, seguí con mi tarea esta vez chupando y meneando mi cabeza, no podías contener tus emociones, tapaste finalmente tu boca, después de todo los gemidos eran demasiado fuertes, sonreí, estaba logrando mi meta contigo, aleje mi boca de tus labios, con mis dedos acaricie tu clítoris, gemías y gemías, dude un poco pero me decidí e introduje un dedo en tu ser, volteaste tu cara, y te removías jadeando, el vaivén con mi dedo en tu interior era toda una danza, mire tu cara todo el tiempo, quería ver tu mirada, la cual chocaba fuertemente con la mía, desafiándonos, para mi fortuna, yo era el vencedor, metí otro dedo aun en nuestra lucha, cerraste tus ojos y gemiste mi nombre, te habías venido, saque mis dedos embriagados con tu ser, alzándome sobre ti y besándote fuertemente, había sido suficiente, no quería exigirte más, pero no imagine lo que tenías planeado.

Me recosté a tu lado, yo seguía aun con la mayor parte de mi ropa, seguías agitada, no te moleste y disfrute del silencio que nos rodeaba cerrando mis ojos descansando un poco, al abrirlos te vi sobre mí, tu trasero posado en mi pelvis, te veías enojada, rápidamente pensé que hice algo mal, justo cuando iba a preguntar hablaste, "no es justo", mi ceño fruncido fue la respuesta, volviste a tomar la palabra "no te quitaste la ropa, no te pude tocar", reí, solo reí, cruzaste tus brazos e hiciste un puchero, pose mis manos en tu cintura. "no fue necesario, yo solo quería hacerte sentir bien" respondí, por el gesto que tenías no estabas contenta. "Termina tu trabajo" Dijiste desafiándome, volvió mi cara de interrogación, ¿Planeabas algo más?, al parecer sí, me besaste de nuevo, ahora quitando mi camisa, acariciaste mi abdomen, intentaste darme besos en los pectorales, pero no te deje, me miraste muy enojada, sonreí, seria yo quien te haría sentir bien.

Te recosté otra vez, quite el resto de ropa que estorbaba, te pregunte de nuevo si estabas segura, te advertí que dolería más, hiciste caso omiso, confiabas mucho en mí. Roce y roce tu entrada, gemías pero no apartabas tu vista, lo hundí suave, cerraste fuertemente los ojos, con mi mano derecha tome la tuya y la entrelace, susurrabas que te dolía, pedí perdón, a pesar de esas lagrimas casi invisibles que salían de tus ojos sonreíste y pediste que parara un momento. Luego de unos segundos me moví dentro de ti, apretabas mi mano ya te estabas acostumbrando, empezó un vaivén, moví mis caderas más rápido, tus gemidos eran una dulce canción para mis oídos, tome tu cintura y me hundí aún más, entrecortada gemías mi nombre, tocabas mi pecho y yo tus senos, toda una escena erótica para mí, solté gemidos roncos, solo el verte debajo de mi me encendía, yo era el primero, susurrabas que te venias, aumente mi velocidad, me abrazaste y hundí mi nariz en tu cuello, finalmente te corriste, grandes contracciones en tu vientre llegaron después, saque a mi amiguito de ti, tirándome a tu lado exhausto, pasaste tu pierna sobre las mías y me abrazaste, el sudor nos cubría, me agradeciste, solo sonreí y acaricie tu cuerpo, la temperatura bajo, nos tapamos bajo las sabanas, acariciándome y yo acariciándote, deje de sentir tu tacto, te quedaste dormida, mire al techo y me fije que tu habitación era muy linda, cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

Desperté junto a un gran dolor de cabeza, baje mi mirada y me enoje conmigo mismo, no estaba en tu habitación, no amanecí junto a ti, todo fue un gran sueño producto de una noche de borrachera, recuerdos de un pasado, después de todo eras la razón de mi embriaguez, te habías ido y no pude decirte lo que sentía, mi mente de nuevo jugándome un mal rato, un amargo rato, pero después sonreí, al menos en mis pensamientos estabas junto a mí y lo mejor de todo, te hice mía.


End file.
